Nero's stalker
by Foxxygames
Summary: All Nero was doing was having a nice stroll then someone comes along and attacks him! whats the deal with this guy ! rating will go up XP ok sooo im gonna say this is completed cause i really CBA! i shall continue in part 2 DARK
1. Stalker?

Ok so this is my first time writing a fan fic! Also iv never uploaded on to here XP

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and Nero was walking through the dark alley when he got the tingling feeling of being followed. He stopped, put his hand on Blue Rose and twisted round quickly to see a shadow dash away. Then suddenly someone grabbed Nero's arm from behind and a hand covered his mouth. Nero was pushed against a wall with the barrel of a gun pressed into his lower back.

Then a warm breath whispered in his ear "hello little demon, out for a midnight stroll?" the voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on the end. It sounded familiar but Nero couldn't put his finger on it. He pushed backwards into the man, smashing them both against the opposite wall then jumping out of the others grasp and onto one of the many roofs.

Then ran over the roof tops leaving the stalker behind, but Nero was to quick to think the stranger followed with a loud thud.

He spun round firing the whole round in Blue Rose, but he was gone, he then appeared behind Nero spinning his huge sword.

The sword clipped him on his side he heard a sickening crack and went down on one knee holding his side, how could this man have such power in his swings, Nero guessed he had a cracked rib.

He got up pulling Red Queen off his back and charging after the fleeing man. It was like the man wanted him to follow always staying Nero's sight never going to far, but never letting him catch up he was way to fast for a normal person. But Nero already new he wasn't normal as soon as Nero felt he was being followed, he could feel that demon presence.

Swiftly the man disappeared, just as Nero got to the edge of a building he stopped. With out him hearing or sensing the stranger he swung the mallet of a sword across his back, Nero whimpered in pain as the blade's edge sliced into his back. Nero fell going with swords motion so that it wouldn't do as much damage. But then he was free falling to the floor and fast, he pulled his blade up it connected with wall slowing him down a fragment but he still hit the floor hard. Bending his legs with the movement he wasn't harmed, but that was also due to his demonic power inside him.

This stalker was starting to piss him off!

The man jumped down to join him, "you no you're a tough one aren't ya'" he pointed out.

"Yeh and so are you! Who are you?" Nero demanded.

"My name is Dante demon hunter!" the man exclaimed.

"DANTE!" he shouted, "Why are you trying to kill me!"

"What whose this?" Dante asked

"It's Nero from Fortuna"

"Ohhhhhh hehe my bad, you smell exactly like a freaking demon!" Dante replied. "Come back to mine and I'll fix you up."


	2. Gabriel

Hey, sorry it took soo long its so confusing how to put up a new chapter T.T haha XP

* * *

"Ahhh stop it hurts!" Nero shouted out in pain.

"Just a little tighter or they won't set!" Dante hissed.

It turned out Nero was almost right, he had broken about three ribs, from where Dante had hit him with Rebellion. Nero was sitting opposite Dante shirtless while he bandaged Nero around his chest bellow his pecks.

Dante gave one more hard yank then tied the bandage together.

"Thanks I needed that" Nero replied.

"No problemo I'm the one that did this to ya in the first place. You gonna be ok now?"

"Yeh I should be fine" Nero stood up but fell back down onto his knees gasping in pain. "Gahhhh why does it hurt now?" he exclaimed.

Dante rushed to him, picked him up bridal style and placed him gently on the couch.

"You can stay here for the night if you like kid?" Dante asked.

"Oi what have I said about callin me "kid" old man!" Nero moaned.

"Look wanna stay here or not?"

"Fine" Nero replied

"You can stay on the couch" Dante then went up stairs, a minute later came back with a sheet and pillow, followed by throwing them at Nero. "See ya in the morning"

"Yeh night, oh and try not to kill me in your sleep!" Nero chuckled.

"I'll try" Dante said turning off the lights then walking up stairs to his room.

Nero woke to the windows imploding, making him leap to his feet tripping due to his legs being entangled in his covers. He landed chest first on the floor but also along with the mess of glass, he whimpered as it cut into his flesh.

"Gahhhh! What son of a bitch woke me?" he shouted

His question was answered by a deathly cry, but this wasn't a cry of sadness or pain but an angry one. Then five winged beasts came in through the shattered windows, followed by a demonic figure driving down the door to the shop and waltzing in. the figure was that of a man cloaked in armour like he had come for war, by his side was a sword that could compare to Dante's and his. Nero quickly twisted around grabbing Red Queen and charging at the man that was around 6'5 and slicing at his abdomen. But as soon as his sword got to an inch from hitting his target he was taken out by one of the winged demons, it pinned him to the ground and it's master walked over. The beast was way to heavy to move in his condition, the demonic man came over and gripped Nero by the neck, the winged demon getting off him. The man pulled him up to his eye level, Nero hung there gasping suspended about a foot of the ground pulling at the mans hand to let him go.

Then the demonic guy talked "are you the one they call the son of Sparda?"

"Hah you wish!" Nero chocked out.

He had a raspy, echoing voice which could start a nursery of babies crying for their mothers, hell he could send a couple of teenagers of to their mummies.

"Then give him a message!" he threw Nero at the opposite wall.

Nero heard a sickening crack, the man suddenly appeared in front of him plunging the sword into Nero's stomach, he screamed out in pain.

"Gabriel is back!" with that he walked out the door and the demons followed out the windows, leaving Nero to pass out

"Wow what the fuck happened to the shop!" Dante exclaimed walking through the demolished door way. He looked up and immediately dropped the shopping he was holding and ran to where Nero hung, limp and bleeding.

He pulled out the huge sword and dropped it, catching Nero and laid him on the floor with his back propped against Dante's knees, as he kneeled beside him.

"Hey, hey kid wake up. Come one don't die on me, not now." He pleaded, Nero coughed, and Dante lifted his head stroking his white hair.

"What I… tell you… about … calling me … kid… old man!" he hissed.

Dante laughed, he looked down at his wound, he picked him up bridal style and took him to the couch.

"What happened?" Dante asked

"The guy told me …" he winced in pain a coughed up blood "to tell you… Gabriel… is back"

Dante wiped away the blood "shhh kid get some rest ill clean you up don't worry."

Nero closed his eyes, Dante went to the kitchen coming back with a first aid kit which was all new to him, because he never usually gets seriously hurt in fights.

But the kid had demonic powers like him so he will heal faster than normal right?

He came over to him and pulled him into a sitting position leaning against him while he wrapped yet another bandage around him, Dante felt him tense up then go limp.

Few hours later

"Hey Dante" he croaky voice called over to him pulling him from his day dream. "What you gonna do about this Gabriel dude? He doesn't seem right."

"Yeh he aint right. The worst thing is he's tough as fuck and has come to get revenge." Dante replied

"Revenge for what?" Nero asked concern riddling his voice

"He took down my old man a long time ago, but he got his revenge and defeated Gabriel, but in the process making the guy drop his pride like a dead weight and crushing it into the ground."

"So he's back to get at you" Nero continued.

There was a long dragged out silence which Nero broke by saying "well I'm with you on this one old man!"

"Uhhh no kid you're not in any condition to go battling head to head with this guy. Or anyone for that matter!"

"Aww come on Dante Im not gonna go up against this guy I'll just get his little minions out of your way" Nero whined.

"Fine but if you get hurt don't tell me I didn't tell you so!" Dante argued.

* * *

ok i was being a bit mean to Nero nawwww next one ill hurt Dante mwhahaha that bitch always calling him "kid" hehe!


	3. So not subtle!

Hiyo, im so sorry guys it was soooooo late T.T i just been on holiday and just finished school and just a whole load of crap like that soo yeh, forgive meh XP. Its really really short to but thats just cause i cba to keep it away from u longer this one is a warning to yaoi/ boy on boy/ i dunno how this couple goes is it dero lmao i dunno XD but any way all in all dont like dont read haha!

so here ya goes!

* * *

A few hours later

"See I'm all better now!" Nero sneered at Dante, while doing big stretches proving his health to the older demon hunter.

"Yeh yeh" Dante sighed back

"Do you wanna go whoop some demon ass?" Nero asked a shirtless Dante as usual, it was awkward to think, but Nero thought he looked kinda, sort of, a bit sexy sitting with his head lolled back like that, putting his chest on show to the world.

He went to sit next to him, Dante looked at him in a way that made him shiver all over, Dante noticed this and smirked, Nero blushed like a fourteen year old girl.

"You're not very subtle are you kid" Dante said, Nero new that wasn't a question.

Dante placed an arm over the back of the couch behind Nero, he shifted away slightly from the older man.

Nero let out a shaky breath, Dante leaned closer inches away from the smooth, pale, skinned boys face. He placed his right hand around the back of Nero's neck halting him from moving any further, pulling him closer.

"Dante?" he exhaled, but was silenced by smooth lips pressing against his own.

The older demon hunter nipped at his bottom lip requesting entrance, out of Nero's surprise he confirmed and the kiss deepened. He held back a moan of pleasure as the elder man pulled him closer wrapping his arm around his waist.

Nero put his arms around Dante's neck while his tongue invaded his mouth, he pulled away breaking the kiss, "and you said I wasn't very subtle!" he exclaimed.

"Subtle about what?" Dante questioned the confused boy.

"About wanting to fuck me!" Nero growled leaping at the man, making them both fall to the floor.

The younger male straddled a shocked Dante, and then proceeded to nibble on his neck causing the one bellow to moan. Suddenly the older male switched places rolling over onto Nero and straddling him the way he just did. Followed by ripping open his jacket and tore open his hoodie displaying a nicely muscled torso.

He then went back to roughly kissing Nero making him moan out, Dante then broke the kiss moving onto kissing and biting his neck.

Unexpectedly he bit him on the neck hard enough to make Nero yelp in pain and draw a lot of blood, he lapped up the blood as the wound sealed itself.

The older demon hunter next literally ripped off Nero's trousers and underwear, "Dante! You're getting to ruff stop!" the younger hunter exclaimed as the man above him pulled off his belt.

Dante proceeded to turn Nero over pull his arms behind him and tie them together with his belt, this was when the naked boy beneath him started to struggle.

"Stop!" Nero shouted, the elder then pulled out his huge throbbing member and pressed it against Nero's entrance.

Dante bent over and whispered into his ear "hush it will be nice I promise". He then shoved is full length into the boys firm ass, Nero groaned out in pain and ecstasy as he crashed into his prostate making him tense and causing Dante to moan.

"Ahhhhhh kid you're so god damn tight!" Dante breathed as he brought out his cock to the head and pushing back in.

The older male stopped and turned Nero around onto his back, so he was facing him; by that time he had cut through the belt bound around his wrists, with his demonic claws proceeding to punch Date in the gut. But he caught Nero's arm and pinned them above his head and slammed back into the teen. He kept up his rhythm of pulling out and crashing back into the young demon hunter, he let go of Nero's arms to support his weight from crushing the boy. Dante pressed his sweet lips to the boy's while still thrusting into his tight hole, Nero wrapped his arms around Dante's neck.

The elder male suddenly gave a massive push into Nero making him see stars and cried out as he came all over his stomach. His ass muscles convulsed around Dante's thick member, leading to him to cum shortly afterward, he rode out his orgasm still thrusting into Nero.

Dante collapsed onto his lover both panting, he rolled off the boy pulling out of him, he put a hand to Nero's cheek pulling his head to face him and kissed his fore head.

"I love you kid" he whispered.

"I love you too old man" he smiled at Dante.

* * *

Please throw pillows knives hurt! *gets into fetal position* the next chapter is gonna be funneh dw well at the beginning it will someone walks in unexpectedly! but yeh sorry again for the shortnessnessness!

DARK x


End file.
